The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens triplinervia×Bidens ferulifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BID 719’.
The new Bidens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bolzano, Italy. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Bidens plants with attractive inflorescences with numerous ray florets.
The new Bidens plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Bolzano, Italy in 2007 of an unnamed selection of Bidens triplinervia, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Bidens ferulifolia ‘Peters Goldteppich’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,880, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bidens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Bolzano, Italy in August, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bidens by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Bolzano, Italy since November, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.